Secrets Revealed
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: One day, after Jake dumps Rose, he encounters the Huntsgirl, who wants to captre and slay him. During the fight, he blacks out, and when he awakes, is surprised to find himself chained up, in a cage in the Huntslair. After learning from Huntsgirl th
1. The Nightmare

_**Chapter 1 The Nightmare**_

Jake and Rose were in a park, on a picnic. "It's so peaceful here." Rose said and smiled at Jake. "Uh, yeah..." Jake replied. He felt uncomfortable, because he knew he was dating the Huntsgirl, his arch foe! Suddenly, the earth beneath them started to crack, and they fell down below. Jake screamed. "Woah! Hey, wait! Dragon up!" He changed into dragon form. "I can fly!" Just as he flapped his wings, he hit a hard ground. "Aww man!" Groaning, he stood himself up, and looked around. He was stunned to see the Huntsgirl, Dark Dragon & Huntsmaster standing in front of him. "So, we meet again, American Dragon.." Huntsmaster sneered. Huntsgirl stepped toward Jake. "As you can see, we've teamed up with the Dark Dragon, because we are on the same mission: To destroy you!" She raised her staff at Jake. Jake gasped. The Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan were working together! There was no _**way** _he'd be able to defeat them **_all_**! "Any last words, Jake?" Jake was stunned. "You mean you, you know who I am!" he asked. The Huntsgirl laughed evilly. "Say good bye, Dragon!" She pushed her staff into his side. It started glowing, brighter and brighter! _'This is it, _Jake thought, covering his eyes, _I'm going to die right here!' _He looked away and braced himself for what was next; a painful death. "AHHH!" He screamed. Jake sat up straight, and looked around. He wasn't at the park, or even underground! He was in his room! "Phew!" Jake whispered to himself, "It was just a dream!" With another sigh of relief, Jake lay down and instantly fell back asleep.

I know, it's not much, and kinda boring. Next chapter will be better. I promise!


	2. A Moment Of Sibling Bonding

YFWE: Yep. I love writing! Thanks and here's more!

**__**

_**Chapter 2 A Moment Of Sibling Bonding**_

When Jake woke up the next morning, he lay in bed, thinking about his nightmare. He knew it only meant one thing: If he didn't break up with Rose, he would be in for a world of trouble. But, how would he tell her without being too suspicious? Oh well. No time to think about that. It was time to get ready for school. Jake got out of bed, and put on his jeans and red sweatshirt. Then he put on his shoes and went downstairs. In the kitchen, he was greeted by Haley, who was making toast, using her dragon fire. "Want one?" Haley asked. She threw a piece of bread in the air and blew fire on it. Then she handed the black piece of toast to Jake. "I toasted it for you." she said, obviously proud of herself. Jake tried to be nice. "Uh, thanks, Haley, but...I'm not hungry this morning..." He put it down on the table. Haley giggled. "...Oh well, that toast was too toasted anyways..." She said, and tossed the bread into the trash. "It was a little on the burnt side..." Jake answered, trying to be tactful. "Can I make a suggestion?" Haley shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she replied. "Ok, Jake began, and threw a piece of bread in the air, Try not to breath so hard on the bread, so it toasts just right..." He blew fire on the bread and gave it to Haley. "Like that!" She took a bite. "Mmm! I wanna try!" she said, and like Jake, she blew just a little bit of fire on the bread, toasting it lightly. She handed it to Jake. "Like that?" she asked. He took a bite and grinned. "Mmm! Toasted to perfection! Guess my work here is done." Having said that, he put on his backpack, grabbed his skateboard and walked out the door. "Bye Haley!" he called over his shoulder. "Bye!" she replied, and went back to toasting bread. Jake put on his helmet, got on his skateboard, and began on his way to school.


	3. The Bad Memory

Justin94: Thanks! I hope you like the next chapter as well!

_**Chapter 3 The Bad Memory**_

When Jake got to the school, he saw Trixie and Spud. "Hey Jakey Jake!" called Tixie. "What's crackalatin' baby?" "Oh, hi guys." Jake replied, "I've been thinking -really hard- about this Rose thing, and I've finally decided on a solution..." Trixie looked expectantly at him. "Which is..." Jake sighed. "I've decided to tell her those three words- He was cut off by Spud. "But Jake, the phrase, I'm a dragon is- he started counting on his fingers. "1..2...4...7..." "4 words!" he said, holding up his fingers. Jake sighed. "Thats not what I'm gonna tell her Spud, I'm gonna tell her- Once again, Jake was cut off by Spud. "Dude, you're gonna tell her you love her? Bro, that's kinda like, awkward, since you two are arch foes, and eventually you're gonna have to tell her..." Jake finally lost his patience. "That's not it, either! I'm gonna say we need to talk!" Spud looked like he'd been slapped. "But, dude! We're such great friends! Whatever did I do wrong! Tell me, please!" Jake and Trixie both sighed. Trixie grabbed his chin. "He's not tellin' you, homie! He's tellin' Huntsgirl!" Spud, once again looked surprised. "He's been dating **Huntsgirl**!" Jake smacked his head. "Don't you remember what happened on the ski trip last week!" He asked, looking frusterated. Spud sighed. "All I remember is that that ski lift dumped me..." Trixie growled at him. "We found out that Rose is 100 Huntsgirl!" She almost yelled, but Jake covered her mouth. "Yo! Ixnay on the agic talk ay!" he whispered. "Whoops! My bad!" Trixie replied. Jake whispered to Spud, "I'm going to break up with Rose..." "Oh, Spud replied, Why?" "Because she's Huntsgirl!" "Oh. sorry, I have a bad memeory..." "So I noticed.." Jake replied, laughing. The school bell rang, then, and everybody went inside. At lunch, Jake thought, he would tell Rose that they were through, but for now, he needed to focus on surviving Professor Rotwood's class...


	4. The Distracted mr Long

YFWE: Yeah XD I wanted to say something like that and be funny

silversilk-89: Thanks! Trust me, you're gonna find out...

Worker72: Heh, I can do that but it'll take longer to update XD

_**Chapter 4 The Distracted Mr. Long**_

Professor Rotwood slapped Jake's desk with his ruler.

"Mr. Long! Stop acting so distracted, and pay attention!" Jake tried to focus on his work, he really did, but all he could think about was Rose. He couldn't believe that he was going to break her heart, but it had to be done. He couldn't go on, dating her, and pretending that he didn't know who she was, and then fighting her in dragon form. It was just impossible! Jake let out a loud sigh, and Professor Rotwood turned around.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Long!" he asked, looking annoyed.

Jake snapped back to reality. "Wha? Oh, ummmm...of course not...hehe.."

He must've fooled Professor Rotwood, because he turned back around, and continued his teaching. Relieved, Jake let out a sigh of relief and tried to focus on his school work until the end of class...


	5. An Unfortunate Turn Of Events

nekoinuhanyou: I'm sorry! I don't write that much per chapter:(

Worker72: Ok, thanks! I will keep up this style!

**_Chapter 5 An Unfortunate Turn Of Events_**

About three classes later, Jake Long walked to his locker, to put his books away. He opened his locker, and crammed his things in. Then he saw Rose at her locker.

_'It's now or never...'_ he thought, and heaving a deep sigh, he began to make his way to her down the hall. As he was approaching, she turned and saw him.

He gulped, and said,"Uh, what up, Rose?"

She smiled at him. "Oh! Hey, Jake!"

Jake scratched the back of his head, and began. "Hey...um, listen...I've been thinking-a lot- and I think... maybe we should go out with other people for now..."

Rose looked taken aback for a moment, then she reached inside her locker and pulled out her Math book. Jake grinned.

"Is Math your next class or something..?"

"No!" Rose replied, huffily, and hit him with it. After stuffing it back into her locker, she walked away with her nose in the air. "HMMP!"

Watching her, Jake rubbed his head. "Uh...that went well!"

Trixie and Spud walked over to him. Trixie looked down the hall at Rose. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Jake shrugged. "She took it well..."

Trixie looked him in the eye. "Meaning..."

Jake laughed. "_Meaning_, she hit me with her math book..."


	6. The Clue On The Locker

kimmie555: Thanks, again!

silversilk-89: I'm happy you enjoyed that chapter! It was fun to write

coolgirlc: Thanks! More surprises in this chapter!

_**Chapter 6 The Clue On The Locker**_

Later that day at lunch, Trixie, Spud and Jake sat around their table, talking.

"I know that wasn't the easiest thing for you to do, Jakey.. Trixie said, but you did the right thing..."

Jake sighed. "I know I did, but...it's not fair! I mean, why does _Rose_ have to be _Huntsgirl_! Why couldn't it have been someone else...?"

Spud laughed. "Because then, you would get off easy..."

Jake sighed, and looked over at Rose and Courtney, who were at a table across the room. Then he looked back at Trixie and Spud. He was so lucky to have friends like them. If it hadn't been for them, Huntsgirl would've killed him on the ski trip last week. He looked back across the room, and locked eyes with Rose! She was staring across at Jake Long and his friends, weearing a very hurt look on her face. Then she caught him watching her, and the hurt look turned to an angry face as she stuck her tongue out at him. Jake sighed sadly and looked down at his lunch. He wished more than anything in the world that he could tell Rose why he had dumped her, but...he couldn't. They were mortal enemies by birth, meaning they couldn't help that it was their destiny to defeat each other.

After lunch, Jake walked over to his locker to get his science book. He was surprised to find Rose there, waiting with her Math book.

"Hey, Jake..." she began.

"Uh..hi Rose..." Jake replied, then he saw the Math book and put his hands over his head. "Are you going to hit me again...?" he gulped.

Rose looked surprised for a moment, then luaghing, she answered, "No... "

Jake stared at her. "Then why do you have your Math book?"

Rose chuckled. "Because Math's my next class. Listen, I, um, wanted to...uh, talk to you..."

Relieved, Jake reached into his locker and pulled out his science book.

"Ok, but make it quick, because I have science in 6 minutes..." he said.

Rose looked down at the ground and sighed. "I was just...wondering...Why did you dump me...?"

Jake gulped and looked at his book, pretending to be interested in the cover.

Rose continued. "I mean, you changed over the ski trip. You at least _acted_ like you wanted to _be_ around me...after the trip...you started _avoiding_ me..."

_'Too bad I can't tell you that it's because you tried to kill me up there...' _Jake thought silently. He cleared his throat.

"Jake?" Rose pressed. "Are you going to answer me..?"

The school bell rang, and Jake looked at his watch.

"Oh! Um...would you look at the time? I'm late for science class!"

"Ok, bye..." Rose replied as Jake ran away from the locker.

_'Saved by the school bell!' _Jake thought, as he ran down the hall...

_'There he goes, running away again...' _Rose sadly thought, as she watched from Jake's locker.

Suddenly, she saw something hanging out of it. She pulled it out, and saw to her disbelief, a picture of the American Dragon, her arch foe! Was Jake somehow connected to him?


	7. Confronting Jake

Worker72: Ok, thanks. I will!

HerbalEssence: Um, I don't usually write too much. I'm a short chapter, long story author, so...yeah...

_**Chapter 7 Confronting Jake**_

After school, Jake raced outside. He hopped onto his skateboard, and put on his helmet. He was about to leave, when he heard someone call out.

"Jake!"

Jake knew that voice all too well.

"Jake!"

It was Rose!

"Jake?" She ran over to him. "Um...Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Jake tried to shrug carelessly.

"Uh...yeah. Waz up...?"

Rose took the picture she'd found on Jake's locker from her backpack and showed it to Jake. "Where did you get this...?"

Jake gasped.

"Where'd you find that, yo?" he asked, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"It was hanging out of your locker." Rose replied. "Why? Did you actually see this dragon?"

Jake gulped and looked away. "Yo! Um...dragons aren't even real, yo! They're all fairy tale stuff for little kids! Um..."

Rose gave him a stare, one that only could've belonged to Huntsgirl.

"You know they're not real..." Jake trailed off, unable to avoid looking Rose in the eye.

"Take me to the dragon.." she demanded, ignoring Jake's remark.

Jake looked at his watch. "Uh...I've gotta be somewhere right now! Bye!"

He skateboarded away, quickly.

Rose just stood there, and smacked her head. "Nice one, Rose! After that command, Jake probably thinks you're insane!"


	8. Discussion During Training

IndependentGirl: Ok, I will update now!

Worker72: Yeah, Rotwood...working with the Huntsclan...can't imagine that! 00

kimmie555: Thanks again!

linkandzeldafan123: (holds up hands) Ok, ok! LOL! Here's more!

_**Chapter 8 Discussion During Training**_

"I'm telling you, 'G, Jake Long told his Grandpa during dragon training, Rose is _totally _suspicious! She found a picture of me in dragon form on my locker, and asked about it!"

Grandpa folded his arms.

"You must be very careful, Jake. If she finds out you're the American Dragon, you could be in grave danger! You must steer clear of her...avoid her..."

"Yes, 'G." Jake replied. "But...what if she comes after me and asks again..!"

"Then you must make something up!" Grandpa replied, "Now! Sweep floor with dragon tail!"

Jake sighed and chagnged into dragon form, then started sweeping the floor with his tail.

Suddenly, Grandpa cried out, "Jake! You must go fight Huntsgirl! She's at-

Jake interrupted. "I'm on it, 'G!"

Then he ran outside.

Grandpa shook his head, mumbling, "I did not even _tell_ Jake where Huntsgirl is..."

On cue, Jake poked his head in the shop. "Ummm...where did you say Huntsgirl is again..?"

I know, I know! Short chapter and no action! The next chapter will be longer though, and have action as long as you review!


	9. Jake's Luck Runs Out

Worker72: Um, what does that mean? Well, whatever it means, I promise this chapter is a lot better!

_**Chapter 9 Jake's Luck Runs out**_

Huntsgirl sighed. She was beginning to hate her life. At school that day, Jake had seemed like he wanted to be around her like he wanted a hole in the head, and to top it off, she had all these duties as Huntsgirl. Life just didn't seem fair! She had stolen the leprechaun gold from the laeprechauns, just like her Uncle asked. Rose hated having to do this everyday! She sighed, and suddenly found herself thinking about Jake and his family!

_'It must be nice to be normal,'_ she thought silently.

"I don't think my day can possibly get any worse..." she said, sadly.

Suddenly, she was tackled by a red and yellow blur! Looking up, she saw it was her arch foe, the American Dragon!

"I stand corrected..." she growled, looking up at the dragon with hatetred in her eyes...Huntsgirl glared at him. Then she leapt out from underneath him and pushed him into a building.

Flying back towards her, he said, "Heya, Huntsie... miss me?"

Huntsgirl glared at him. "Can it, dragon! My heart already belongs to someone else!"

Jake sighed. "I know, he said under his breath, me..."

Huntsgirl raised her eyebrows. "What was that, dragon?"

Jake chuckled nervously. "Nothin'!"

Huntsgirl growled at him. "Tell me!" she shouted.

Jake grinned and changed the subject. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a bad mood!"

Huntsgirl leaped at him. "Don't mess with me, dragon! I've had a rough day!"

Jake laughed. "I know..." he said, and winked at her.

The way he said that made something inside Huntsgirl snap!

"AAAAIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYA!" She shouted, and smacked Jake into a building.

"D'oh!" he cried out, and fell unconcious...

Huntsgirl walked over to him, and chuckled.

"That'll teach you to toy with my emotions..." she laughed, and putting Jake in a net, made her staff an air board, and flew back to the Huntslair to show her Uncle...


	10. Prisoner Of The Huntsclan

IndependentGirl: Thanks! Here's more!

Worker72: I'm glad you liked this chapter better...Yeah, it's gonna get pretty bad for Huntsgirl, this is only the beginning...

_**Chapter 10 Prisoner Of The Huntsclan**_

When Jake awoke, he saw that he was in chains, and caged up!

"Wha!" he cried and looked around. Wherever he was, it was really dark!

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl stepped out of the shadows.

Jake glared at Huntsmaster.

"Where am I?" he asked again.

Huntsmaster chuckled. "You like it? This is my lair..."

Huntsgirl pointed at him. "And you are our prisoner!"

Jake glared at her. "Say what!"

Huntsgirl laughed at him.

"That's right. I'm slaying you first thing tomorrow..."

Jake gulped. "You won't get away with this!" he shouted at her. "My Grandpa will find you soon enough, then _your _luck will turn!"

Huntsgirl just laughed, evilly. Jake glared at her.

"What's so funny!" he asked.

Huntsgirl laughed again, ignoring Jake's question.

"WHAT!" Jake yelled.

Huntsgirl grinned at him evilly.

"Your Grandpa won't find you. We're in a secure location. By the time they even get close, it'll be too late..."

Jake sighed and moaned, "Aww man!...H-how long was I unconcious?"

Huntsgirl pulled off a glove and began filing her nails.

"About three days..."

Jake gasped.

"SAY WHAT! THREE DAYS!"

Huntsgirl pulled her glove back on and turned to face Jake.

"Relax, dragon! It's only been a few hours..."

Jake breathed a sigh of relief. "PHEW!"


	11. The Shocking Truth

kimmie555: Thanks

Worker72: Yeah. I think everyone'll like this next chapter

_**Chapter 11 The Shocking Truth**_

Huntsgirl smiled at Jake evilly. She was so excited! Tomorrow, she would slay the American dragon, and not only become one of the Huntsclan, but also be rid of that pesky dragon.

_'Why can't it be tomorrow?' _she thought impatiently.

She looked at her watch. It was 6:00. Then Huntsmaster started speaking.

"Rose, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Not only have you captured your arch foe, but tomorrow, after you slay him, you will be initiated into the Huntsclan!"

Huntsgirl looked at the American Dragon to see if he had heard her Uncle expose her true identity. Indeed he had, because he was looking at her. But instead of shock, she saw pain in his eyes. He lowered his head and heaved a low sigh.

_'What's the matter with him? _Huntsgirl thought. _'He should be happy that he learned my identity before his death!' _

She walked over to him.

"Just think, dragon. she grinned. In less than an hour, you'll be put out of your misery, and I'll fulfill my destiny! This is a win-win for both of us!"

The dragon sighed again, and then looked her in the eye.

"C'mon! You wouldn't hurt a face like this!" he taunted.

Huntsgirl raised her staff to his neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied.

Jake looked at her cooly.

"Because, you have a crush on me."

Huntsgirl lowered the staff.

"WHAT!"

Jake detransformed into his human form, saying, "How do ya like me now,_Rose_?"

Huntsgirl's eyes widened and she gasped.

"The dragon...Jake...? Is that really _you_?" She asked.

"The one and only, _Rose_." Jake replied.

"Wait...! You, you know who I am...Did my Unce tell you?" Rose said in her own voice, and not Huntsgirl's as she took off her mask and stared at Jake.

He sighed and looked at Rose.

"Your Uncle isn't how I found out...I've known ever since the ski trip when you tried to kill me..." R

ose gasped and looked Jake in the eye. "Oh my gosh! That really was_ you_!"

Jake hung his head.

'Uh huh..."

Rose's thoughts were whirling! Jake was the American Dragon? And she was gonna slay him tomorrow morning? Nu uh! She didn't think so! Her uncle's voice snapped her out of his thoughts.

"Huntsgirl, he was saying, I want you to stay here with this dragon for now, and make sure he doesn't escape before morning, when you slay him, and become a part of the Huntsclan."

Rose's eyes widened.

"But Uncle, I can't slay him...he's my-"

Rose was cut off by Huntsmaster.

"You can, and you _will_! He threatened, Now, don't let him escape!"

And having said that, the Huntsmaster was gone.

Rose sighed. She sat down nearby Jake, and put her head in her hands.

"What am I gonna do...?" she moaned.


	12. Second Thoughts

_**

* * *

**_

Worker72: Yeah, let's hope...for Jake's sake...

kimmie555: Guess you'll just have to wait and read to find out!

silversilk-89: Thanks for saying all that! It's made my day! Yeah, poor Rose!

_**Chapter 12 Second Thoughts**_

Jake growled at Rose.

"I'll only tell you once, Rose. You'd _better _let me out of here, so I don't have to barbecue you!"

Rose was still in shock about Jake. She pointed at him.

"Jake! It's you,... You're the American Dragon...!"

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yep..."

Just then, Rose realized something really important!

"Wait a second! That's why you dumped me! You found out my secret!"

Jake was happy that she finally knew why he'd dumped her. Not because he had lost interest in her, but because they were mortal enemies. He looked at Rose.

"That's right..." after a quick pause, he said, "You gonna let me go now?"

Rose sighed.

_'I wish I could...' _she thought.

"No." she told Jake.

Jake sighed.

"Aww man...!"

A few hours passed, and Jake as still trying to think of a way to get out of his chains and sneak out unseen. Then, he had a sudden thought!

_Maybe, _he thought, _I can flatter her to the point where she frees me!' _

"Oh well, Jake muttered, It's worth a shot..."

He grinned at Rose.

"Y'know, you're pretty cool, for a member of the Huntsclan..."

He winked at her.

Rose sighed, and loooked at him.

"No..."

Jake was confused.

"No what?"

Rose glared at him.

"I mean, no I'm not letting you go.."

Jake glared at her.

"Aww! C'mon! Why not!"

"Because, Rose began, you're my prisoner, and dragon or human- she gulped- I'm slaying you in the morning..."

Realizing Rose wouldn't help hm, Jake decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Fine! Who needs your help? Head of the dragon!"

His dragon head appeared.

Rose tried to warn him.

"Be careful, those chains are 100-

Jake bit the chains, but they were harder than he thought, and they hurt his teeth.

"YEOWCH!"

"Dragon proof..." Rose finished.

Jake moaned.

"Aww, man...!"

Then he had another idea!

"Fine, if my teeth won't work, I'll just have to break the chains with my muscles.."

Rose folded her arms.

"This oughtta be amusing..."

"Dragon up!" Jake said, and transformed into his dragon form. ""Yeah! Ain't nothin' that can hold the M Drag down for long! Now..."

He began pulling at the chains with hs dragon strength.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He's never going to break free..."

Jake finally managed to break one chain, and he sent it into the air.

"Yeah! Uh-huh! You see that, Huntsgirl? You see that? Woo!"

Suddenly, the chain fell on top of his snout, tying his mouth completely shut. He groaned, trying to snap it off by opening his mouth in what little ways he could, but failed to succeed.

Rose couldn't help giggling. Jake looked so funny! She still couldn't believe that she was going to slay him tomorrow...She began to have second thoughts about that.

_'Oh, if only there was a way to avoid what I have to do...' _she thought sadly as she watched Jake still attempting to break free.

Heaving a deep sigh, she walked by him, and untied the chains from his snout. Rose wasn't sure what was more important now. Being initiated into the Huntsclan, or saving the life of Jake, who she'd realized such a short time ago she loved...

Hey! Just lettin' you know, I will not be able to update this until Friday afternoon at 2:00 because I am going to a Summer Camp with my sister and best friend! Anyways, keep those reviews comin' and I'll update Friday if I have enough! Bye!

AmericanDragonFan


	13. Rose's Decision

Worker72: Yep, maybe you'll find out in this one...

IndependentGirl: Ok, I'll do it now!

dragongirl5555: Thankies! D

jalapeno1011: Thanks! I did! Here's more D

_**Chapter 13 Rose's Decision**_

Rose walked off into a corner, to be alone for a moment. She really needed to straighten out her thoughts.

"OMG! she cried out as if realizing it for the first time, I'm gonna slay Jake tomorrow! Well, I would help if I could, but I guess I can't, because my uncle would know that I did, and he'd get angry with me, so...I'd help him if I knew what to do, but I guess I don't, so...I can't..."

Not too far away, Jake heard her, and was touched.

_She doesn't want to kill me, but she has no choice...' _he thought silently to himself.

He smiled, and called out, "What's the matter, Rose? Worried you'll hurt me?"

He winked at her.

"No!" Rose tried to glare at him, but she couldn't.

He was so cute, and she was gonna have to kill him!

_'I really wish this wasn't my destiny anymore..' _Rose sadly thought, as she looked at the dragon who she had once gone out on a date with.

She still couldn't believe Jake was the American Dragon! For once, she felt thankful that she had failed to slay him on the ski trip.

"Hey! she shouted, That's why Trixie and Spud wouldn't let me hurt you! You're their best friend!"

Jake looked at her.

"Yep..." he replied with a sad look on his face. "But **that** won't do me any good _now_..."

_'Jake is looking more miserable by the minute...' _thought Rose, staring at him, and wishing she wasn't Huntsgirl.

"Well of _course _he's miserable!" she whispered to herself. "He knows that you are going to kill him in the morning!"

Under her breath she added, "I don't want to do it now..."

It was then that Rose decided to have a talk with her Uncle that night, and beg him to reconsider...


	14. A Tough Decision

Worker72: Yeah, he probably won't but I needed to use that idea...

_**Chapter 14 A Tough Decision**_

Rose waited anxiously for her Uncle to return home, so that she could talk with him. She was really nervous, because she had decided to ask her uncle if he would reconsider making her slay the American Dragon. Finally, she saw the Huntsmaster, and she ran over to him.

"Uncle!" she cried, "I need to talk to you!"

"I thought I told you to stay with the American Dragon and prevent his escape." replied the Huntsmaster.

Rose sighed.

"I know, but I really need to talk to you. It's _important_!"

Her uncle sighed.

"Fine. What is on your mind, Huntsgirl?"

Rose took a deep breath, and blurted it out.

"I was wondering if I could let the American Dragon go, instead of slaying him."

Huntsmaster got angry.

"Absolutely not! I forbid you to do so! Slaying the American Dragon is how you are going to be initiated into the Huntsclan! That is your destiny! To hunt magical creatures! I absolutely cannot allow you to let this opportunity go! No!"

"But Huntsmaster! Rose argued, I can't slay him! He's my friend!"

Huntsmaster sneered.

"That's not as important as your destiny! Some friend, keeping something this big a secret from you! You are better off without him anyway!"

Close to tears, Rose said, "But, but-but... I-I love him.."

This made Huntsmaster very angry, and he yelled at Rose.

"Silence! You will slay the American Dragon tomorrow, no matter what! Now, go to your room!"

"Yes Uncle..." Rose sadly replied, and went up to her room.

Once she got there, she threw herself onto her bed and burst into tears.

"Oh, Jake..she sobbed, What am I going to do now?"

Still crying, she made a list of what she loved most about her job on one piece of paper, and on another piece she made a list of what she loved most about Jake.

Rose compared the two lists, and sighed. She went into her closet and changed into her normal clothes.

She finally knew what to do...

Review as much as you can, folks, because there is only one chapter left and if I get at least three or four reviews, I'll finish the fic today! D

AmericanDragonFan


	15. The Evening Flight

Here it is. The final chapter you've all been waiting for! If I get enough reviews, I promise to write a sequel, because I already have some ideas!

EvilAngeLOfDarkness: Thanks! Here's the final chapter for everybody who's reading!

_**Chapter 15 The Evening Flight**_

Jake groaned. It was nighttime and he had been trapped here all day!

"Dragon up!" he cried, and changed into a dragon.

He took a deep breath, and blew dragon fire on the chains. To his disappointment, the chains didn't even crack! Jake sighed and changed back to human form.

"Face it, Jake. he mumbled, The only way you're ever going to get out of here, is if Rose had a sudden change of heart, and sets you free...I seriously doubt it..."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

Squinting, Jake finally recognized the person! It was Rose!

She walked over to Jake and opened his cage door.

"So, expect the unexpected, Jake." she whispered softly as she undid his chains.

Jake was very confused.

"Say wha? I thought you hated me.."

Rose grinned at him mischieviously.

"Well, now I never got to know the real you either, did I?"

Jake sighed.

"But we're enemies, what will your uncle say when he finds out I'm gone-"

Rose put a finger on his lips.

"Shh! she whispered softly. "That's not important right now. What's important, is that you get out of here, while you still can. I really don't want to hurt you, Jake because I really like you...hurting you is the _last _thing I'd wanna do."

Jake blushed.

"I, uh, really like you too..."

Rose smiled at him.

"As for the other things...we can discuss those in school, tomorrow..."

Jake smiled at Rose.

"Ok, bye, and thanks. Thanks for everything!"

Rose returned the smile, saying, "No problem!"

Jake quietly said, Dragon up!" Then he flew away.

Rose just stood there, watching him.

But all of a sudden, he flew back, and scooped her up in a big hug.

"I want to thank you, he began, I hope this pays for all you've done."

He put Rose on his back, and before she knew it, Rose and Jake were flying through the sky, in the clouds. They were so close to the moon, she almost felt she could touch it. Suddenly, Jake looked back at Rose.

"Hang on tight." he said, smiling.

Rose tightenend her grip, and soon found out why Jake had said to do so. Jake did three loop de loops in the sky, and flew upside down for a few minutes.

_Wow.. _Rose thought excitedly, _I'm flying!' _

An hour later, Jake flew over to Rose's window. He flew into her room, and changed into human form.

Rose grinned at him.

"Thanks, Jake. I had a really nice time tonight."

Jake smiled.

"No problem, Rose! It was the least I could do after all you did for _me_..."

Rose blushed.

"Well, I couldn't go through with that tomorrow, knowing you were you, so..."

Suddenly, they heard Huntsmaster calling, "Rose! Where is the American Dragon!"

Rose gasped and Jake gulped.

"I'd better go..." he said.

"Yeah!" Rose agreed, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jake blushed.

They heard Huntsmaster getting closer.

"Dragon up!" Jake said quietly, and flew out the window just before Huntsmaster came up to Rose's room.

"Rose! Where is the American Dragon!" he cried.

"I dunno, Rose said, watching Jake flying through the sky out her window. He must've escaped..."

**THE ****END**


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

Replies To Reviewers :D

Celestial Pendent: Well, the last chap is up! Go find out D

Worker72: Yeah, maybe she will in the sequel!

dragongirl5555: Yes, I am working on the sequel.

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Really? I'm really your favorite AD: JL author? Wow! I'm flattered!

Ok, for everybody who has read this, I have decided to do a sequel, and it shouldn't take too long, because I am totally psyhched to start! As a matter of fact, I'm working on it as we speak..er..type! LOL! Um, chapters...I'm not sure whether the sequel will have more or less chapters. Most likely more, because this one has a bigger and better plot! Only time will tell...also these chapters are a lot longer! I promise! D Here is a summary for the sequel!

**Love & Responsibility**

Rose finally knows that Jake is the American Dragon. However, she and Jake have decided to put aside their diferences, and to get back together. They refuse to fight each other ever again... Everything is going along swell untill the Huntsmaster learns that Rose has not only befriended Jake, but is dating him as well! And to top it off, Rose finds out that she's a dragon! Things wouldn't be so bad, if she could only master going full dragon! Now Rose has a choice to make. But does she choose love...? Or does she choose her destiny...? Only time will tell...

I am working on this right now, so hang on tight! It won't be long before I can post it!

AmericanDragonFan


End file.
